zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hinox
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a hulking, muscular race, with one huge eye, similar to the Cyclops of ancient Greek Mythology. They are not known for their intelligence, but more for their love of tossing Bombs. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Hinox first appear as enemies in the Dark World. They are incredibly powerful and can deal a lot of damage with their bombs. Regular weapons will not easily defeat them, but they are very vulnerable to their own weapon. The bombs they throw at Link can be thrown back at them, or Link can use his own bombs. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Several Hinox serve as mini-bosses in various dungeons. One is the mini-boss of the Bottle Grotto, the second dungeon of Koholint Island. Hinox also appear in Eagle's Tower and Turtle Rock. Hinox can be easily defeated with Spin Attacks and careful dodging of the bombs they throw. If Link gets too close they can pick him up and throw him, sometimes into holes. Video The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Hinox can be found in the Death Mountain Foothills. They are very dangerous enemies, dealing great amounts of damage if they hit Link. If a Hinox grabs Link, it will shake him, causing him to spill hundreds of Force Gems. If this happens, Tingle will appear to try to recover the spilt Force Gems. They can also attack by throwing boulders at Link. Video The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Hinox are blue and can occasionally be found in groups of two on Dee Ess Island and Goron Island. If Link throws a bomb at a Hinox, it will throw it back. Attempts to strike it with a sword without first stunning it will result in a series of hard punches, knocking Link to the ground. To defeat a Hinox, Link must first shoot its large eye with an arrow and then attack it while it is stunned. Once the arrow falls out of its eye, the Hinox will become aggressive again. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Hinox in A Link Between Worlds perform much of the same duties as in A Link to the Past. However, if Link gets close enough to a Hinox, they may ram Link. This attack is very deadly because Link will lose four full Hearts in total if hit by charge. The Blue Mail is very useful against them because in Hero Mode, Hinox deals 8 full Hearts of health. The Death Mountain variety wear a winter coat and throw snowballs that freeze Link if contacted for a few seconds and do damage. There is one Hinox hiding in a cave behind a waterfall in northeastern Lorule. He will bribe Link to keep his location a secret. Link has the option of continuing to pressure him for more money, until he looses his temper and attacks in a berserker rage. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Hinox appear as enemies in Tri Force Heroes. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Resigned to resemble giant cyclops-like Blins, different Hinox variants appear in Breath of the Wild. They are mini-bosses that appear in specific locations of Hyrule and all defeated Hinox are revived by Calamity Ganon at midnight every Blood Moon. Red Hinox can be found in certain areas such as a Hot Springs located in the east portion of Gut Check Rock. There is also a blue variant called Blue Hinox that can be found in certain areas such as Applean Forest and a Black Hinox found in certain areas such as north-west of Hyrule Castle or Giant's Forest. There is also a Stal variant called Stalnox which can be found at night in certain areas such as Hickaly Woods, though during the day a Hinox skeleton can be found were they spawn at night. One Stalnox is found in the Hyrule Castle Lockup guarding the Hylian Shield as part of the "Test of the Royal Guard" according to the Stone Tablet found in the room within which it is fought. Including all Hinox variants there are a total of 40 Hinox specimens found in Hyrule and if Link defeats all 40 of them at least once, he can obtain the Medal of Honor: Hinox from Kilton after completing the main story. Additionally some Hinox specimens encountered may be replaced by a stronger variant (from Red, Blue, & Black). Living Hinox are encountered sleeping at first and will awake if Link makes too much noise near them or attacks them. Link can sneak past them by being as quiet and stealthy as possible. All Hinox variants are vulnerable to being stunned by Arrows shot into their eye and will protect this weak point with their hand if they take too much damage. Additionally some Hinox wear leg armor that protects their legs from attack. Wooden Leg armor can be burned using Fire Arrows or Fire Elemental weapons. Metal Leg armor makes Hinox wearing it vulnerable to being stunned by Shock Arrows and Electric elemental weapons if they hit its leg armor though metal leg armor cannot be destroyed and will reduce the durability of even electric elemental weapons. Hinox attack Link by pounding the ground with their heads or jumping to create a shock wave when they land. They will also occasionally grab trees or fallen logs and use them as weapons. Stalnox will use their own ribs as weapons as well in addition to trees and logs. Interestingly, unlike past games Hinox do not use Bombs in Breath of the Wild. Living Hinox wear weapons and bows on their necklaces as jewelry while Stalnox have weapons lodged into their skeletons. Link can steal weapons from Hinox necklaces by consuming "Sneaky" food dishes or wearing Armor that grants the Stealth Up effect and climbing onto them while they are sleeping. Link can also grab the weapons/bows off their necklace when they are stunned after being hit in the eye with an arrow. Hinox will also drop the weapons and bows on their necklaces when killed. Red Hinox drop Hinox Tooth, Hinox Toenail, and various fruits. Blue Hinox drop Hinox Guts, Tooth, Toenail, and roasted seafood (fish, crabs, and snails). Black Hinox drop Hinox Guts, Tooth, Toenail, and roasted meats (steaks & bird meats). Normally Stalnox only drop Hinox Tooth, though defeating the Stalnox encountered in Hyrule Castle Lockup causes a Treasure Chest containing the Hylian Shield to appear. Gallery Hinox (Link's Awakening).png|Artwork of Link battling a Hinox from Link's Awakening Hinox.png|Link battling a Hinox from Breath of the Wild in Nintendo's Super Bowl LI commercial Hinox (Breath of the Wild).jpg|Hinox in Breath of the Wild See also * Stone Hinox * Stalnox es:Hinox Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild mini-bosses